


Эффективные менеджеры держат руки свободными

by stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: За зачарованным окном сырой декабрь, у окружающих — рождественская лихорадка, а у Драко Малфоя — отчет.  И Поттер, разумеется, мешает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Эффективные менеджеры держат руки свободными

За зачарованным окном сырой декабрь, у окружающих — рождественская лихорадка, а у Драко Малфоя — отчет. Нет, не так: Отчет, Великий и Ужасный. Величию и ужасности отчета позавидовал бы, наверное, и сам Волдеморт, которому Драко после очередного двенадцатичасового рабочего дня готов скормить мордредов отчет лично. Все тридцать-восемь-с-половиной-и-когда-же-они-кончатся дюймов пергамента.

Возможно, он разобрался бы с Отчетом, Великим и Ужасным, намного быстрее, но в жизни Драко Малфоя есть ровно две константы: вышепоименованный отчет и вечно мешающий его продуктивности Гарри Поттер. Делить кабинет со Спасителем-Всея-Британии — удовольствие сомнительного толка: вереницы просителей, поклонников, приятелей и друзей никогда не кончаются, а когда всё-таки наступает передышка, Поттер притворяется, что что-то смыслит в делопроизводстве, зарывается с головой в бумаги и самым вопиющим образом грызет кончик пера. У гриффиндорского придурка вообще оказывается очень раздражающая привычка тянуть в рот всё что ни попадя — перья, зубочистки, соломинки из-под сока, — и работать в такой обстановке решительно, решительно невозможно.

Вот и сейчас: Поттер прожигает его укоризненным взглядом, мучая очередное перо, и мысли Малфоя — совсем не об отчете, будущие куски которого разрозненными свитками пергамента усеяли его стол. Ну, быть может, совсем чуть-чуть — о столе, волшебным образом освобожденном от всего лишнего, а главным образом — о проклятущем Поттере. На этом самом столе.

Совершенно нерабочая, в общем, атмосфера. И винить за это Малфой склонен исключительно Поттера.

— Нельзя так много работать, Драко, — серьезно говорит Поттер. — Ты как этот… как его… контрол-фрик, вот. Давай я тебе помогу с отчетом, а?

— Поттер, — холодно парирует Малфой. — Ты всерьез полагаешь, что я могу доверить отчет человеку, оперирующему понятиями «этот» и «как его»?

— Ты, Драко, того… этого… Хватит, короче, — решительно рубит Поттер. — Тебе надо отдохнуть. А если будешь много работать, я тебя свяжу и… — под внимательным малфоевским взглядом Поттер начинает запинаться и неумолимо краснеет.

— Свяжешь и что? …Того-этого? — благожелательно подсказывает Малфой.

Нелепая беседа принимает все более интригующий оборот. Малфой приходит к выводу, что трогательный румянец в сочетании с легкой небритостью и нервно перекошенной на носу оправой Поттеру даже к лицу.

— Эффективные менеджеры держат руки свободными, — наставительно говорит Поттер. Потом, правда, под подозрительным взглядом Малфоя всё же признается: — Это мне Гермиона дала книжку почитать. Про делопроизводство.

— Ну, раз у тебя руки свободны, займи их чем-нибудь полезным, Поттер, — ляпает Малфой, сам пугаясь собственной смелости. А потом ещё и подмигивает — чтобы уж наверняка.

Поттер наливается опасной томатной краснотой, и Малфой внутренне подбирается: с этими взрывоопасными гриффиндорскими придурками никогда не угадаешь. Прилетит ему сейчас в лоб проклятьем или кулаком? В любом случае — желанная передышка от отчета.

— Пойдешьсомнойнарождественскийрынокзаподарками? — выпаливает Поттер на одном дыхании.

— Что, прости?

— Пойдешь со мной на рождественский рынок, говорю, придурок глухой?! — на этот раз Поттер практически орет. То ли от смущения, то ли от жажды убийства — Малфой уже ничего не берется утверждать наверняка.

Но на всякий случай кивает.

И улыбается.

В конце концов, Отчет, Великий и Ужасный, действительно может немного подождать.


End file.
